Short Term Relationship
I can never make a relationship last. Not one woman has stayed with me for more than a month. But this one, this relationship is different. She loves me for who I am. She doesn't care about physical appearance, normally girls go for the tall muscular guys. She loves me for who I am. We are coming up on our eight month anniversary. We had been dating for six months when she offered for me to move in with her. She has a very spacious two floor house. Well, it is not hers. She is renting it from a friend of her family. It has a small backyard but the kitchen is amazing. It would make a master chef green with envy. The cupboards are large enough for me to fit in even the smallest ones. As for the master bedroom where we sleep, it is as large as the kitchen but rather than crown molding and a flat ceiling, there is an open loft. Not a very well lit bedroom but who am I to complain? There are three other rather small bedrooms which are mainly used for storing her things. I had planned to tidy them up when I first moved in but lately I haven't done much but add to the pile. She works as a hostess at a restaurant in town. It pays well enough and I don't use very many resources around the house so I don't work. I like to visit her when I can, though she rarely has time for me and getting there is a challenge seeing as I can't drive. Come to think of it, in our free time we don't go out much. Often times she wants to stay in and watch a movie or browse the internet. I always comply, I don't want to impede on what she wants to do. I often spend most of the movie looking at her and I forget what is happening on the screen. I always go to bed much later than her. If she is sleeping well I climb into bed with her but if she has work in the morning or she is tossing and turning all night, I'd just climb some boxes to the loft and sleep there as not to disturb her. It may be a large house but the bed is barely big enough for the two of us after all. I have gotten used to sleeping there and it seems as if I have my own separate room sometimes. We may be growing a little distant but don't get me wrong, we are still very much in love. I am very patient with her when she acts selfishly without realizing it. I never even bring it up when she puts my favorite foods in the top shelf of the fridge. There is one thing though, that I cannot stand. One morning, I awoke later than I had planned. I had sleep above in the loft again because she was having her monthly gift and was especially moody. I came down and realized that she had already left for work an hour ago. It was nothing new. Normally I would browse the internet and wait for her to get back. I got down from the loft to get the laptop she leaves by her bed. I didn't see it there. I walked over to her desk and stood on my tip toes but it wasn't there either! I was infuriated! Maybe she left it on the kitchen counter again this morning. I stumbled down the stairs and made my way through the kitchen. I climbed into the back of the cupboard and grabbed a large pot to stand on. The laptop was gone! She took it to work with her, that bitch! What was I to do all day?! I admit that at that point I had lost my temper and I began to throw what ever I could grab at. I made a total mess of the place. I went up to our room and tore the sheets off of the bed, I yanked the lower drawers out of the desk. I knew it was wrong of me to destroy her things but I couldn't control myself! Did she not care at all? There are two people living in this house you know! I can't believe it! It's always about her! I heard a car pull in the driveway. I ran to the window and stood on an upturned waste basket to see who had come. It was her car. She was walking towards the front door, finding her house key from amongst the others. I was in big trouble now. I quickly struggled to get the boxes into the loft to pretended to be asleep. I heard the front door open down stairs. As soon as she entered she let out a scream and ran frantically into our bedroom. She was hysterical. She locked the bedroom door and began to dial her phone. "Hello, 911?!! I think I've been robbed! I don't know when- I came home just now and everything was destroyed! 315 Benton Road! Yes, Please hurry! No, I live alone!" Category:Mental Illness